She is My Hero
by AirI'am
Summary: Todoroki Miyuki decide que fue suficiente y antes de romperse, presenta cargos contra su esposo y pide el divorcio. {El what if que los Todoroki se merecen}
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Shouto ama a su mamá. ¡Ella es la mejor madre del mundo! La ama tanto, que moriría por ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Shouto sólo quería que ella sea feliz, él odia verla llorar y que aparezca con moretones de vez en cuando.

Su deseo se hace realidad un día. Tienen que mudarse, pero su madre por fin luce tranquila; Fuyumi está inquieta y nerviosa, Asahi y Homura están enojados y no hablan con ella, lo que hace a Shouto sentirse un poco molesto. Pero en el fondo, Shouto sabe que las cosas van a estar bien.

O: Todoroki Miyuki decide que fue suficiente y antes de romperse, presenta cargos contra su esposo y pide el divorcio. {El what if que los Todoroki se merecen}

* * *

 _ **Tears**_

* * *

Miyuki estaba en su límite.

Después de varios años, finalmente le había dado a Enji lo que quería: un heredero, un hijo con un quirk múltiple. Había logrado el propósito de su matrimonio arreglado. Por fin, había cumplido su rol como esposa de ese sujeto.

Su papel de madre estaba lejos de acabar.

No iba distanciarse de sus hijos como si nada hubiera sucedido en todos esos años, prescindiendo del hecho de que existían… no, sus pobres niños habían tenido suficiente indiferencia en sus cortas vidas. Apenas el quirk de sus vástagos se manifestaba, Enji solía perder todo interés en ellos: ignoraba totalmente la existencia de Homura, no volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Fuyumi y ya ni siquiera se molestaba en criticar a Asahi. Y ninguno de ellos entendía _por qué._

Les hacía daño con su frialdad, pero Miyuki había tratado de explicarles que ellos no eran como las otras familias y que había una razón tras el comportamiento de su padre. _Trató._ Esa era la palabra clave, pues ninguna mujer que se haga llamar madre insinuaría que sus hijos eran fallos. Sus hijos no eran errores. Relación forzada o no, a diferencia de Enji, ella jamás los llamaría defectuosos.

Pero Shouto… se sentía horrible por siquiera pensarlo, mas hubiera deseado que su hijo menor fuese defectuoso.

Si había pensado que sus niños eran lastimados con el desinterés de ese hombre, ver cómo trataba al único que tenía su atención era mil veces peor. La piel nívea de su pequeño estaba cubierta de moretones tan seguido, que Miyuki de ninguna manera se atrevía a mandarlo a la Escuela; la gente lo notaría y empezarían a hablar, y eso era algo que _él_ no iba a permitir.

En consecuencia, ahora tenía otro compañero en aquella prisión que llamaba casa. Shouto lloraba, gemía y se encogía de dolor todos los días. Y ella lloraba con él.

Se sentía tan impotente. Cuando trataba de intervenir para detener los entrenamientos, en el mejor de los casos, Enji simplemente le alzaba la voz; en el peor, ella tenía que inventar una mentira convincente en la cena para que sus hijos creyeran que la inflamación en su rostro era por un accidente.

Shouto era el único que sabía la verdad, su mirada culpable siempre se clavaba en su tazón de arroz para no romper la promesa que habían hecho.

— _No puedes decirles a tus hermanos, Shouto_ —le había rogado la primera vez que presenció cómo ese hombre le pegaba. Recordaba haber sostenido sus manitos temblorosas, después de haber conseguido que cesara su llanto tras un par de horas—. _Prométemelo, ¿sí? Esto es un secreto sólo entre mamá y tú._

— _¡P-pero él te hizo daño!_ —la mirada de su hijo era como la de un ciervo frente a un par de faros—. _¡Él te…! ¡Él…!_

— _Shh. Todo está bien ahora, Shouto_ —mintió con la voz más dulce que pudo expresar. Era apenas un hilo de voz, pues ganas de romper en lágrimas tampoco le faltaban, pero resistió lo mejor que pudo; si se rompía frente a él, el pobre niño tendría otro ataque de pánico—. _Mamá está bien. Mamá es fuerte. Ella todavía puede soportar un poco más._

Eran puras falacias, y tal vez una pequeña parte de Shouto lo sabía, pues sus reclamos no aminoraron.

— _¡Pero…!_

— _Shouto_ —aquella fue la primera vez que lo llamó de forma autoritaria. No quería hacerlo, esa era la forma en que _él_ les hablaba, pero tenía que hacer que su hijo la escuchara—. _Mamá no quiere que salgas lastimado innecesariamente, ¿comprendes? Es la única cosa que no podría soportar. Así que, por favor, sé un buen chico. Obedece._

Se sintió tan enferma pronunciando esas palabras. Pero era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento, lo único que podía decir para evitar empeorar las cosas.

Shouto era un niño tranquilo, no era sumiso, pero sí un poco tímido. En comparación al resto era el más frágil, sensible y amable de sus hijos. El niño tenía un corazón de oro. Y Enji lo estaba rompiendo a un ritmo vertiginoso, terminando de quebrarla a ella en el proceso.

…

De todos sus hijos, Fuyumi era con la que compartía el lazo más estrecho. No era sólo la complicidad entre una madre y su única hija lo que las unía de forma diferente al resto, sino el hecho de que era la única de sus hijos que había heredado su quirk de hielo.

 _«Mía. Es mía»,_ repetía su subconsciente con frenesí. _«Es mi hija, no de él. Ese hombre es un monstruo. No es un padre»._

Su salud mental se estaba deteriorando a un ritmo vertiginoso a causa del estrés y el miedo constante.

Tras mucho llanto a solas, finalmente había encontrado su determinación para moverse hacia adelante. Decidió que tenía que hacer algo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, independientemente de las consecuencias. ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Su vida ya era un infierno, de todas formas.

Por eso, mientras Enji estaba en una misión, Shouto durmiendo la siesta y Homura y Asahi jugando fútbol afuera, Miyuki vio su oportunidad.

Tenía que salir de esa casa, dejar atrás ese ambiente tóxico. Pero no planeaba hacerlo sola.

—… Fuyumi.

Su hija se sentó incómoda frente a ella, percibiendo el extraño halo de ominosa seriedad alrededor de su progenitora. Nunca la había visto con aquella expresión en el rostro. Así que Fuyumi sabía, por instinto, que aquella plática sería reveladora y aplastante en más de un sentido.

—Voy a ser sincera porque creo que eres lo suficientemente madura para comprender lo que está pasando —la mujer inhaló profundamente, tratando de aflojar el nudo en su garganta o al menos conseguir disimular un poco el temblor en su voz—. Antes que nada, te pido perdón. No he sido una buena madre. Una buena madre no habría permitido que esto sucediera. Lo lamento, Fuyumi… lo siento por no haberte dado algo mejor.

—M-Mamá, tranquilízate, me estás asustando.

Fuyumi estaba creciendo como una chica nerviosa gracias a su aguda intuición. Siendo la más perceptiva, aunque nunca había puesto las piezas juntas, recogía pequeñas pistas en el comportamiento errático de su madre y había intentado leer a su padre más de una vez, sin mucho éxito cabe destacar. Gracias a esto no sabía exactamente en qué tipo de terreno se encontraba parada y por eso siempre sentía que estaba caminado sobre cáscaras de huevo, al menos cuando se trataba de su hogar y dinámica familiar.

—¿A qué viene todo esto de repente? Si es porque has estado pasando más tiempo con Shouto últimamente, no estoy enojada o celosa —se forzó a mentir—. N-no puedo decir lo mismo de Asahi y Homura, pero yo entiendo que él es el más pequeño y todavía necesita mucha atención, especialmente ahora que desarrolló su quirk, y…

—Ese es el problema —la cortó—. Fuyumi, ¿recuerdas cuándo tu padre dejó de mirarte, aunque estuvieran en la misma habitación?

La cuestión en sí misma se sintió como un gancho al estómago, pero Fuyumi asintió a pesar de la dificultad. Era difícil _no_ recordarlo. Un día, su padre la trataba como si fuera la cosa con más valor en el mundo; al siguiente, ella no valía ni cinco segundos de su tiempo.

—Fue… ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue poco después de que desarrollé mi quirk.

Sí, tenía la misma edad que Shouto en ese entonces. Había despertado con el futon y tatami de su habitación cubiertos por una delgada capa de hielo. Fuyumi recordaba haber corrido emocionada a la habitación de sus padres, sólo para recibir una mirada de desaprobación al terminar de contarles lo sucedido.

Shouto nació un año después.

—Sí —Miyuki asintió, los labios apretados y una expresión en blanco en su rostro; no quería hacerlo más difícil antes de tiempo—. Y además de la edad, ¿puedes decirme cuál es la diferencia entre Shouto y ustedes?

La cuestión hizo que Fuyumi la mirara con cierta confusión. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo su madre con aquella pregunta? Para ella, la única diferencia existente fue eliminada por su propia progenitora en ese momento; sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada, recordando cómo había empezado ésta conversación.

Fuyumi tenía un quirk de hielo. Homura y Asahi tenían quirks relacionados con el fuego. Y Shouto, él…

—Shouto… él… él tiene un quirk doble, ¿no? Tu hielo y el fuego de papá.

Esa era otra cosa difícil de olvidar. El día en que Shouto manifestó su quirk, su padre lo había mirado con ojos que reflejaban un sentimiento que Fuyumi anhelaba volver a ver desde hace mucho tiempo: orgullo.

Fuyumi no sabía la razón detrás de la mirada, en ese entonces estaba demasiado perdida en sus propios celos para prestar atención a los detalles; Shouto tenía lo que a sus tres hermanos de repente se les negó sin explicación y eso había sido frustrante para todos, por muchas razones. Pero ahora creía entender.

—… ¿Es por eso que papá es tan frío con nosotros? —inquirió con un hilo de voz, deseando que la conjetura fuese simplemente una idea descabellada—. ¿Es por qué Shouto tiene un quirk múltiple y nosotros no?

Miyuki contempló qué decir durante un momento. Tenía que ser rápida, para no herir a Fuyumi más de lo necesario con su silencio. Al mismo tiempo, tenía que ser sincera, pero no develar demasiado sobre lo malas que eran realmente las cosas.

—Tu padre siempre ha querido un hijo que tenga ambos quirks, el suyo y el mío —decidió que esa simple confirmación haría menos daño que cualquier otra respuesta.

Los ocelos de su hija cayeron, repentinamente sintiéndose atraídos por la mesa. Había querido una respuesta para justificar el comportamiento de su padre durante años, ¿ahora? Habría preferido jamás recibirla. Era más fácil lidiar con su envidia hacia Shouto en silencio, que afrontar el peso de la verdad: cuando ninguno de ellos resultó ser lo que quería, su padre los había abandonado sin más.

Abandonados en su propia casa. Cuán irónico se escuchaba.

—… Oh.

—Eres perfecta como eres, Fuyumi. Tu padre es el problema. O, mejor dicho, tu padre es el origen de todos nuestros problemas —las manos de su madre encontraron las suyas sobre la superficie de madera—. Dime, ¿sabes por qué Shouto no va al Jardín de Niños? ¿Sabes por qué ya no se acerca a jugar con ustedes? ¿Sabes por qué reaccionó de esa manera cuando Asahi le tocó el hombro anoche en la cena?

Percibiendo la ligera desesperación oculta en las preguntas de su madre, Fuyumi se obligó a tomar una respiración profunda y empujar la desilusión al fondo de su mente. Había algo más que su progenitora quería decirle. Algo sobre Shouto, al parecer.

 _«Últimamente, todo parece ser sobre él»,_ sacudió su cabeza ante el pensamiento y trató de enfocarse.

Ciertamente se había fijado en el comportamiento extraño de su hermano menor, pero ya que había ciertas fricciones entre ellos por haberse convertido en el centro de atención, Fuyumi asumió que Shouto les estaba dando espacio.

Eso no explicaba su repentino sobresalto ayer en la cena.

Seguro, Asahi era brusco y Shouto muy menudo y frágil, mas el mayor nunca lastimaría al otro apropósito, incluso si estaba tentado. Pero el hecho es que Shouto se había incorporado de repente, gritando; no de la forma en que uno hace cuando se está asustado, sino como si… _como si Asahi le hubiera hecho daño._

Entonces un recuerdo de la semana pasada la invadió.

Se había escabullido de su habitación en dirección a la cocina por algo de tomar, cuando de repente percibió una figura por el rabillo del ojo. A pesar de estar en quinto grado, Fuyumi se estaba quedando corta de vista, por lo que saltar ante la más mínima señal de movimiento en su visión periférica se estaba volviendo una ocurrencia común para ella.

Sin embargo, lejos de ser un gato callejero colado (había ocurrido un par de veces antes) o un secuestrador (sí, eso también), lo que encontró pasado el susto fue la visión de una silueta familiar cruzando por el pasillo paralelo, al otro lado del pequeño jardín interior.

Fue fácil reconocer a Shouto por la simétrica distribución de color en su cabello y sus pequeñas dimensiones en general. Aquella noche, no obstante, se veía más pequeño de lo habitual y no tenía que ver con la distancia que los separaba; su hermano estaba encogido sobre su región abdominal mientras, por la velocidad en la que avanzaba, prácticamente arrastraba sus pies en un patético cojeo que daba pena contemplar.

Fuyumi había creído que tenía un fuerte dolor de estómago y necesitaba ir al baño, por lo que no prestó mucha atención y siguió con su camino.

Ahora, una voz alarmante en su conciencia le había recordado que Shouto iba en sentido contrario al baño y que en aquel pasillo era donde estaba el Ala de Entrenamiento de su padre.

La idea que acababa de instalarse en su cabeza a continuación _**tenía que ser una mentira.**_

—Papá… ¿Papá _golpea_ a Shouto? —la incredulidad se abrió paso en sus características cuando su madre permaneció en silencio, sus ojos mirando hacia cualquier parte menos los de su hija—. No —dijo con horror—. _¿Por qué?_ Él no ha hecho nada para hacerlo enojar, ¿verdad?

Fuyumi podría tener celos por el hecho de que Shouto parecía ser todo el mundo de sus padres, pero ahora empezaba a creer que… quizá ella había sido una niña afortunada.

Sí, tal vez Endeavor nunca la hubiera mirado con orgullo ni otorgado palabras de aliento después de que desarrolló su quirk, pero el hombre nunca le había pegado sin motivo tampoco. Y estaba segura de que ni a Homura o Asahi les había levantado la mano más allá de lo necesario. Entonces, _¿por qué, Shouto?_ Él era el más tranquilo de los cuatro. Además, ¿no se supone que era su favorito? ¿Su hijo más valioso? Simplemente no tenía sentido.

Las siguientes palabras de su madre hicieron aún más perturbadoras las cosas:

—Tu padre está empeñado en que Shouto se convierta en un Héroe, como él. Tu padre… él… ha empezado a… a entrenarlo.

—¡¿A ésta edad?! ¡Pero eso es una locura! ¡Sólo tiene cinco años!

Fuyumi sentía no podía estar sentada por más tiempo, así que se levantó y empezó a caminar frenéticamente por la habitación; su mente era un torrente de información descarriada que erosionaba su cerebro como las olas a las rocas de los acantilados.

Su padre los consideraba _fracasos._ Su padre _golpeaba_ a Shouto, su supuesto único logro. Su padre _golpeaba_ a Shouto, para _entrenarlo._ Su padre quería que Shouto fuese un Héroe. _No,_ se corrigió: su padre lo estaba _forzando_ a convertirse en un Héroe. _Y su madre lo siempre lo supo_ _ **todo.**_

Un momento, ¿su madre siempre lo supo…?

La niña volvió su mirada hacia su progenitora.

—P-papá golpea a Shouto… y a ti también —no era una pregunta—. Todas esas veces no fueron accidentes, ¡también fueron obra de papá!

—… Sí —Miyuki ya no podía contener sus lágrimas ni disimular la culpa en su cara.

Fuyumi cedió ante su propio peso y cayó con un ruido sordo. De repente se sentía tan, tan… _enferma._ Sabía lo que era el abuso. Había visto uno que otro caso al respecto en las noticias, pero nunca _pensó_ que algo como eso estaría sucediendo en su propia casa, bajo sus narices. A su propio hermano y madre.

 _¡Shouto!_

—Mamá… —tragó con dificultad, aterrada de la respuesta que podría recibir esta vez. Las otras habían sido lo suficientemente malas. ¿Ésta? Fuyumi no estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar—. ¿Shouto sabe que papá te…?

Miyuki se sintió impotente de nuevo. No podía tranquilizar a su hija y tampoco podía hacer nada por el desastre que era ella misma en ese momento, reducida a una masa de llanto inestable. Apenas consiguió asentir lentamente.

—Él… él no sabe con exactitud _qué_ sucede, es muy pequeño para entenderlo todavía, pero en esencia… _él sabe_ que las cosas están mal. Él… —tomó una bocanada de aire. Se sentía sofocada, no quería seguir hablando de ello. _No quería seguir._ Pero tenía que hacerlo, ya había llegado a este punto, así que debía continuar—. Shouto una vez vio cómo tu padre me golpeaba… él, yo estaba tratando de protegerlo y… le pedí que guardara silencio. Jamás ha vuelto a presenciar una escena como esa, pero cada vez que me aparezco con un vendaje, siento su mirada, y sé que _él sabe._

Durante un tiempo incierto, el único ruido llenado la habitación consistió simplemente en el llanto y respiraciones agitadas de las dos féminas.

—… ¿Vas a dejar a papá?

Fuyumi ya no quería seguir cuestionando, pero se sentía perdida. Su mundo fue puesto de cabeza en apenas unos minutos, ahora necesitaba desesperadamente algo a lo cual aferrarse. Algo seguro. Y en ese momento lo único que le parecía seguro era la distancia; cuanto más lejos de Todoroki Enji, mejor.

—Fuyumi… —Miyuki se obligó a guardar la compostura—. Mamá tiene que luchar esta batalla sola, pero ella necesita que cuides de Shouto y tus demás hermanos. ¿Podrías hacer eso?

El miedo en los ojos de su hija le dijeron que había hecho una mala elección de palabras.

—¿V-vas a dejarnos con él…?

— _ **¡No!**_ No, no es eso —se apresuró a calmarla—. Es… necesito ser cuidadosa, no podemos dejar que _él_ se entere antes de que tenga los papeles del divorcio a la mano, y antes de eso necesito hacer algunos preparativos. No planeo salir de éste infierno y dejarlos aquí —le aseguró—. Voy a pelear por ustedes, es por eso que necesito asegurarme de que no voy a perder, ¿comprendes?

Fuyumi asintió lentamente, la opresión en su pecho disminuyendo rápidamente al confirmar que su madre no los estaba dejando a su suerte.

—Por eso necesito que seas la mujer de la casa por un tiempo. Necesito que seas fuerte un tiempo, por mí, ¿sí?

—Debo… ¿Debo decirles a Homura y Asahi?

Miyuki se mordió el labio inferior, apenas evidenciando un poco la gran angustia en su interior. Necesitaba parecer confiable. No podía volver a quebrarse frente a su hija de esa manera, Fuyumi ya estaba lo suficientemente perturbada; si le daba más motivos para preocuparse era probable que terminase contándoles todo a sus hermanos, y ellos probablemente no le creerían. Siempre habían estado más apegados a Enji, aunque éste los tratara con indiferencia.

—Preferiría que los mantuvieras ajenos tanto como te sea posible. No te pido que les mientas, pero… no se los comentes. Cuantos menos sepan de esto hay más probabilidades de que funcione.

—E-entiendo —murmuró la niña—. ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasará si… si no puedes llevarnos a todos contigo?

Oh, ciertamente se había planteado a esa pregunta antes, pero escucharla de su hija lo hacía más desgarrador.

Miyuki sabía que no podía aspirar a un final idílico donde todos fuesen felices. No, si ella presentaba los papeles del divorcio, era más que probable que fuese repudiada por su propia familia. No podía contar con el apoyo de los Yukinoshita. También necesitaba encontrar una casa o departamento. Y los niños…

En el mejor de los casos, ella sólo podría llevarse a dos de ellos. Eso si no presentaba los cargos de abuso. Pero si lo hacía, ella podría despedirse de cualquier esperanza sobre una vida pacífica. Aunque perdiera su licencia de Héroe, Enji no la dejaría a ella o sus hijos en paz, ese era el tipo de hombre que era.

—No voy a dejarte aquí, Fuyumi —prometió—. No quiero hacerlo sonar como si tuviera favoritos, pero eres mi única hija. Tengo una confianza en ti que no puedo poner en cualquiera de tus hermanos. Y Shouto es tan pequeño, inocente y frágil… jamás podré vivir tranquila si simplemente desaparezco, sabiendo lo que le espera sin nadie aquí para detener a ese hombre.

—Llévate a Shouto.

Miyuki parpadeó.

—S-sé que es probablemente lo que harías, pero quiero decirte que estoy bien con eso: si solamente puedes llevarte a uno de nosotros contigo, entonces… entonces llévate a Shouto —dijo Fuyumi, corta de aliento y los nudillos blancos por la presión en sus puños. Parecía a punto de romper a hiperventilar—. T-todavía estoy tratando de digerir esta situación. No sé qué pensar al respecto, mamá. No sé qué clase de cosas han estado pasando en mi propia casa mientras jugaba despreocupadamente con mis hermanos.

Otra de las cuerdas dentro de ella se rompió al ver a su niña de esa manera.

Por esto es que nunca había dicho nada, no quería ver a sus hijos sufrir por causas ajenas a su control. Pero Fuyumi necesitaba saber. Y Miyuki necesitaba que Fuyumi supiera, al menos ésta vez. Era la única manera de finalmente ponerle fin a toda esa pesadilla.

—No sé qué tipo de sufrimiento has estado llevando o desde cuándo– Me hago una idea, pero todavía no puedo imaginar la carga en tus hombros hasta ahora —los ojos de su pequeña se tornaron vidriosos de nuevo—. Lo único que sé es que, si papá te hace daño, no quiero que estés más cerca de él. Y tampoco quiero que Shouto lo esté. S-siempre voy a estar de tu lado, mamá.

Antes de saber cómo, Fuyumi estaba en sus brazos.

—¡Fuyumi…!

Lo que sucedió después era un borrón. Involucraba mucho llanto y murmullos inteligibles, y disculpas, _muchas disculpas–_ Y un gracias.

Porque esas eran las palabras que Miyuki más quería escuchar.

* * *

 _Continuará_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **El prólogo en realidad era más largo, pero lel. Ocho páginas son más que suficientes.**

 **Ahora, sé que la madre de Todoroki no tiene un nombre oficial todavía, pero hasta que Horikoshi no lo publique (eso si es que lo hace) le puse Miyuki. Usé Yukinoshita como su apellido de soltera y el de su familia.**

 **So… si alguien le da una oportunidad, chévere. Si no también.**

 **See' ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia ramdon con sus debidos momentos serios. (?)

 **Summary:** Shouto ama a su mamá. ¡Ella es la mejor madre del mundo! La ama tanto, que moriría por ella sin pensarlo dos veces. Shouto sólo quería que ella sea feliz, él odia verla llorar y que aparezca con moretones de vez en cuando.

Su deseo se hace realidad un día. Tienen que mudarse, pero su madre por fin luce tranquila; Fuyumi está inquieta y nerviosa, Asahi y Homura están enojados y no hablan con ella, lo que hace a Shouto sentirse un poco molesto. Pero en el fondo, Shouto sabe que las cosas van a estar bien.

O: Todoroki Miyuki decide que fue suficiente y antes de romperse, presenta cargos contra su esposo y pide el divorcio. {El what if que los Todoroki se merecen}

* * *

 _ **What is worth to protect**_

* * *

Tokoyami Kurogane era un abogado del Estado muy recomendado y dedicado a su trabajo. A pesar de su llamativa apariencia, el hombre estaba lejos de ser extravagante en un mal sentido o intimidante; al contrario, lucía imponente, pero de una manera que atraía miradas de admiración a su paso.

Sentado con aplomo tras el escritorio de su despacho, el hombre la escuchó. Miyuki estaba temblando furiosamente– Sólo cuando Tokoyami-san se lo pedía ella hacía una pausa, tomaba una respiración profunda, y continuaba.

No hubo interrupciones con fines más allá de ayudarla a contar su historia. No hubo acusaciones de estar inventando aquella dolorosa ralidad. No hubo nada de lo que ella estaba esperando que sucediera, por eso casi tropezaba su lengua, sintiendo la urgencia de sacarse todo aquello del pecho ante la esperanza que aparentemente tocaba su puerta.

—Todoroki-san ―dijo el señor Kurogane cuando ella terminó.

—Yukinoshita ―Miyuki básicamente suplicó―. Por favor, llámeme por el apellido de mis padres.

Incluso si pronto ese ya no sería el apellido de sus padres, pues probablemente se le negaría ese nombre como consecuencia de lo que estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante, Miyuki preferia mil veces su apellido de soltera.

Si Tokoyami-san captó la desesperación en su voz, no lo demostró.

—Yukinoshita-san —se corrigió él, respetando sus deseos—. Antes que nada, quiero decirle que es una mujer muy fuerte y valiente.

No, eso no era verdad. Miyuki sabía mejor. Ella sabía lo cobarde y debil que era en realidad, pues una mujer fuerte y valiente habría tomado medidas para lidiar con esta situación muchísimo antes. Una mujer así nunca habría dejado que sus niños sufrieran como lo hacían los hijos de Todoroki Miyuki.

Tal vez fue la adrenalina, tal vez fue el hecho de que Enji no estaba aquí para amenazarla. El hecho es que, por una vez, no pudo morderse los labios y mentir para complacer a alguien más.

—¡Soy una madre terrible! —aquello era una afirmación.

Tokoyami-san le dedicó una larga mirada. No era una mirada despectiva, de aquellas capaces de hacerle sentir como un mero objeto frágil (uno por el que realmente nadie se lamentaría si se partiera), como las de Enji la hacían sentir a menudo. La suya era calculadora.

Una vez el hombre analizó cuidadosamente sus siguientes palabras, continuó.

—Tal vez cometió errores, pero todos somos humanos. Quirks o no ―dijo el abogado con solemnidad―. Lo importante es lo que está pasando ahora: usted ha dado un paso hacia adelante, por su bien y el de sus hijos. En lo que a mí concierne, usted es una madre maravillosa.

 _«¡Más mentiras!»_ Gritó Miyuki en su mente.

Ella era una cobarde. Ella era una terrible mujer. Ella no merecía esas palabras amables.

—Ahora, Yukinoshita-san, haré una pregunta un poco frustrante, pero recuerde que cuanta más precisa sea la información que obtenga de usted, tendré más herramientas para ayudarla a usted y sus niños.

Cierto, sus niños. Miyuki estaba haciendo esto por _sus_ niños. Por Shouto. Por Fuyumi. Por Asahi y Homura también.

Tomó una respiración profunda.

—Está bien —debilmente le concedió su permiso.

Reacomodando su postura– Si era porque sus músculos estaban rígidos o sólo una estrategia para hacer un poco de tiempo extra con el fin de que Miyuki se preparase mentalmente, no cambiaba el hecho de que Tokoyami-san mató un par de segundos antes de dirigirse a ella nuevamente:

—¿Ha intentado denunciarlo a la Policía?

—No —los labios de Miyuki se presionaron juntos, formando una fina línea—. Mi esposo es un _Héroe,_ Tokoyami-san ―prácticamente escupió la palabra. Ella no tenía nada en contra de los Heroes, de verdad, pero la palabra le causaba repelús cada vez que se asociaba con ese hombre―. Si levanto el teléfono para denunciar a _Endeavor,_ de todas las personas en Japón, nadie me creerá.

No importaba que su esposo ya tuviera mala prensa y gente que criticara su personalidad y trato más que cuestionable hacia sus fans, Todoroki Enji seguía estando registrado en la Asociación de Heroes como tal y era un egresado de la Clase A de la prestigiosa U.A. Intentar denunciarlo era un caso perdido. Entre las palabras de ella y la reputación de él, era dolorosamente obvio quién llevaba la voz cantante.

—Es un temor válido —reconoció con pesar el hombre de aspecto antropomorfo de un ave exotica—. Aunque, independientemente de quién sea el abusador, temo decirle que algunos oficiales no se toman el abuso doméstico tan en serio como deberían.

Miyuki se encogió en su asiento.

—Por suerte para usted, no soy policía. Soy un abogado. Uno con ética laboral y moral centrada, cabe destacar. Y yo creo en su historia ―le aseguró―. Así que, le garantizo, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarla con su caso hasta donde me lo permita.

—… Gracias ―y ella lo decía en serio. Pero honestamente, estaba cansada y repleta de estres, y eso que ni siquiera habían abordado la cuestion del millón todavía―: ¿Puede decirme cuál es el método más rápido para divorciarme de mi esposo?

—Por supuesto. El divorcio por voluntad de una de las partes conlleva el proceso más corto —explicó Tokoyami-san—. En éste tipo de divorcios, su voluntad es más que suficiente para que el juez se lo conceda. Pero ya que usted es víctima de abuso doméstico…

Miyuki sabía lo que estaba implicando y no le gustaba _en lo absoluto,_ la concepción de la idea era suficiente para darle náuseas y aumentarle la presión sanguinea. _No había_ _manera_ de que ella enfrentara a Enji en un tribunal. No, ella no podía hacer algo como eso. ¡De ninguna manera! Ella podría _morir._

Claramente sus pensamientos sacaron lo peor de sí, pues el abogado tuvo que incorporarse y prácticamente correr a socorrerla cuando comenzó a hiperventilar.

—Yukinoshita-san, tranquilícese. Tome respiraciones profundas —así lo hizo—. Siga mi ejemplo, ¿de acuerdo? Uno, dos. Eso es. Uno, dos.

Por la forma en que la instruia con precisión y su meticulosa elección de palabras, era obvio que el hombre tenía experiencia lidiando con clientes abrumados por sus emociones.

Paciente, Tokoyami-san esperó a que su respiración se nivelara y Miyuki recuperara la compostura, y sólo cuando ella se sentía lo suficientemente recuperada se atrevió a sacar el tema nuevamente a colación.

—No es algo que esté _obligada_ a hacer, la decisión es completamente suya —señaló para puntualizar sus derechos, para hacerle saber que su opinión importaba en la materia—. Pero como alguien cuyo deber es ayudar al cumplimiento de la ley, considero que debe plantearse hacer una denuncia y demandar a Todoroki Enji por abuso doméstico y de menores —por supuesto que sólo era un consejo, una sugerencia, su ética hablando por él. No podía forzar ni manipular a sus clientes para hacer lo que él consideraba correcto—. Por supuesto, reconozco que esa recomendación es completamente subjetiva y basado en mis creencias personales, algo que no puedo y no voy a forzar en usted, pero le invito a recapacitar. ¿De verdad quiere que un hombre como ese siga siendo reconocido como un Héroe por nuestra sociedad? ¿Después de todo lo que le ha hecho pasar? ¿Después de lo que ha hecho a sus hijos?

Miyuki sorbió por la nariz y suprimió un sollozo. Con reticencia pero de buena forma aceptó el pañuelo desechable que el abogado le tendió, agradecida de tener algo con lo que limpiar el desastre que seguramente era su cara.

—Honestamente, no me importa —esa era la verdad—. No me importa lo que sea de Enji.

Miyuki simplemente estaba _cansada._ Cansada de tragarse sus gritos. Cansada de vivir con miedo. Cansada de sentir que perdía años de su vida cada día que pasaba al lado de ese hombre. Cansada de verse compulsivamente en el espejo por las mañanas, sólo para confirmar que _todavía_ no estaba loca.

—Yukinoshita-san —el tiempo de Tokoyami-san para intervenir fue más que perfecto y Miyuki no podía quejarse. Empezar a hiperventilar _de nuevo_ sin duda habría hecho que el otro se cuestionara si era una buena idea o no ayudarla, y ella no podía permitirse eso—. Entiendo que es una situación muy dificil para usted, pero ya que desea lo mejor para sus hijos, tiene respirar profundamente y expulsar todo el miedo fuera de usted por un momento. Piense claramente qué es lo que quiere.

Irónicamente, ella hizo exactamente lo opuesto a lo solicitado. No lo pensó. Su propio cuerpo se reveló en su contra, dejando salir los sentimientos que llevaba suprimiendo por años:

—Quiero que Todoroki Enji esté lo más lejos de mí y mi familia.

Tokoyami-san asintió.

—¿Cree que un divorcio será suficiente para lograr eso? —inquirió sin motivos ulteriores, simplemente deseando conocer los verdaderos pensamientos de su cliente.

La amarga verdad no tardó en salir a la luz.

— _No._

Y es que no había forma, una simple separación no iba a detener a ese hombre; incluso si se las arreglaba para romper su vínculo matrimonial, Enji no dejaría que su 'inversión' se perdiera, los buscaría y encontraría. Hallaría la forma de arrebatarle a Shouto.

Una vez más, Tokoyami-san asintió en silencio.

—Sé que está asustada Yukinoshita-san, pero recuerde que no está sola en esto. También, recuerde que hay medios de protección de los que puede disponer para asegurarse de que usted y sus hijos estén seguros durante y después de todo el proceso. Por mi parte haré todo en mi poder para que éste caso no sea subestimado por el tribunal, si esa es su voluntad —juró—. No voy a mentirle: será duro y estresante, intentarán evitar que esto se haga público, habrá mucha controversia; sin embargo, al final, verá que todo valdrá la pena. Si necesita tiempo para pensarlo o decide ir por el intento de divorcio, lo entenderé.

Era mucho para considerar, ciertamente. Muchas emociones que poner en orden. Muchos pensamientos con los cuales luchar.

Pero al final Miyuki negó con la cabeza.

Lo odiaba, pero Tokoyami-san tenía la razón. Miyuki no quería arriesgarse a semejante exposición, pero tampoco quería fracasar; lo que terminó de convencerla fueron las palabras terriblemente precisas del abogado.

 _Intento de Divorcio._ Tal como decía, era muy probable que fracasara por esa vía. Incluso si siendo mujer tenía privilegios en la materia, las probabilidades de que el tribunal le cediera la custodia a Todoroki Enji eran peligrosamente altas; él tenía el sueldo, la reputación y un hogar más que vistoso, condiciones que el Juez tendría en cuenta a la hora de hacer su desición.

Sin una razón de peso, ella ganaría su libertad, pero condenaría a sus hijos en el infierno.

La mujer tomó una respiración profunda.

—… Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

…

Su oportunidad llegó un par de semanas más tarde, cuando solicitaron la presencia de Endeavor para ayudar con un incidente en la prefectura de Saitama. Miyuki no se había molestado en preguntar por detalles —no es como si fuera a recibir una respuesta, de todas formas—, pero ya que su esposo había preparado una maleta de viaje para al menos tres días, ella tenía suficiente confianza para actuar.

Dos horas después de que Enji saliera por la puerta y sus otros niños se fueran a la Escuela, Miyuki llevó a Shouto al Hospital de Musutafu y pidió que lo atendiera un médico especialista en niños.

La Pediatra Cabecilla le hizo un chaqueo completo, evidentemente encontrando las lesiones frescas (y algunas no tan frescas, a medio sanar inclusive) en el menor de sus hijos.

—Shouto-kun, ¿cómo te hiciste estas heridas? —inquirió la trabajadora del hospital al más pequeño con una expresión preocupada.

—Me caí —mintió su hijo con naturalidad tras año y medio de decirle lo mismo a sus hermanos—. Soy bastante torpe.

Mientras que sus hermanos le habrían creído y hasta burlado, la expresión de Minami-san se tornó seria. Cualquier adulto lo suficientemente atento sería capaz de darse cuenta de lo que estaba mal, especialmente si dicho adulto tenía un diploma en la Escuela de Medicina y había trazado las constelaciones de moretones existentes en cada centímetro de la piel del niño.

La Pediatra asintió y no presionó, haciendo creer a Shouto que había aceptado su mentira como la única verdad. Fue mientras que el chico se reacomodaba nerviosamente la camisa que cruzó unas breves palabras con la madre, incapaz de alcanzar los oídos del pequeño por el tono susurrado.

—… Voy a necesitar una explicación para esto, Todoroki-san —Miyuki no culpaba a Minami-san por la mirada acusadora y tono gélido que le dirigió—. Y espero que sea algo lo suficientemente bueno para hacerme cambiar de parecer sobre levantar ese telefono en mi escritorio.

Tomando una respiración profunda, la mujer asintió.

—Shouto, cariño —llamó dulcemente a su hijo al verlo terminar de arreglarse—. ¿Qué te parece si sales a jugar mientras yo hablo con la Doctora?

Shouto estaba más que aliviado de tener una excusa de salir de ahí y escapar de la intensa mirada de la Pediatra, por lo que apenas pestañeó.

—Ok.

Apenas los pasos esperablemente ruidosos del infante se desvanecieron en el pasillo, Miyuki habló antes de que Minami-san siquiera tuviese la oportunidad de interrogarla:

—Necesito reunir pruebas de abuso antes de solicitar una orden de protección.

…

Era la primera vez que Shouto estaba en un Hospital, y había decidido que sencillamente no le gustaban.

Tanto blanco debería ser considerado dañino para la vista. Además, el aire olía raro y el sonido que hacían sus zapatos al contacto con el suelo, ese agudo rechinido contra el piso encerado, era sumamente molesto. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer ruido al caminar. En casa intentaba llamar la atención lo menos posible, afuera no era diferente; no si todos iban a juzgarlo en silencio como la Doctora.

Pero había una cosa que le gustaba, el murmullo de la gente en la sala de espera, por el mero hecho de que lo hacía consiente de que ya no estaba solo.

En casa, cuando su padre no le estaba gritando por ser débil y su madre no lo consolaba, la mayoría del tiempo se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral. Sus hermanos iban a la Escuela por las mañanas, a veces volviendo hasta muy entrada la tarde y para entonces Shouto ya llevaba un par de horas sufriendo en la sala de entrenamiento, donde nadie salvo sus padres tenían permitido el acceso.

Shouto tomó un lugar disponible en la recepción, cerca del pasillo de donde había emergido, para no darle muchos problemas a su madre cuando terminara de hablar con la Pediatra (aunque no es como si su cabellera bicolor fuese difícil de notar). Rebotando su mirada curiosa hacia todas las personas alrededor, se preguntó por qué se encontraban ahí e inocentemente deseó que, cualquier tragedia que les asolara, fuese pasajera.

Eventualmente se aburrió y empezó a jugar con sus piernas, balanceándolas en el aire dada la diferencia de tamaño entre su asiento y su propio cuerpo.

Por lo menos, aquella era su ocupación hasta que con un sonoro '¡Puff!' alguien se dejó caer a su lado.

—¡Hola!

Lo más sorprendente no fue que esa persona le hablara, sino que dicha persona fuera un niño aparentemente de su edad, o quizá hasta menor que él. Era difícil saber ya que esa mata de cabello verde y esponjoso parecía añadirle altura al otro chico que le sonreía sin preocupaciones.

No pudo evitar que la emoción lo embargara al ser partícipe de una interacción con alguien de su edad. Después de todo, sus hermanos y él tenían una considerable diferencia de años.

—H-hola —contestó tímidamente, no queriendo perder la atención del otro mas tampoco sabiendo cómo abordarlo.

—¡Mi nombre es Izuku!

—Shouto.

Y al final fue así de sencillo el intercambio de datos entre ambos. Shouto suspiró aliviado tras, aparentemente, no haber arruinado el extraño protocolo.

Izuku soltó unas risitas, claramente habiéndolo escuchado, lo que pintó las mejillas del Todoroki con un tono carmesí.

—Eres tímido, ¿verdad? —inquirió el muchacho sin vergüenza—. ¡No te preocupes, yo también tengo miedo de hablar con la gente a veces! Especialmente cuando se trata de Kacchan. Él puede ser muy intimidante, ¿sabes? —sus siguientes palabras fueron una serie de murmullos tan rápidos que ni siquiera Shouto, quien estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a recibir comandos a velocidades vertiginosas con el fin de asegurar su propia identidad física, pudo seguirlo—. Ah, lo siento, ¿estoy hablando demasiado, verdad? Seguro es molesto.

—No, está bien —Shouto negó con la cabeza—. Um, pero, no sé quién es éste Kacchan del que hablas —se atrevió a añadir con algo de vergüenza, como si fuera deshonroso no saber el nombre del extraño del que frenéticamente hablaba su nuevo amigo.

En cualquier caso, a Izuku no parecía importarle su falta de conocimiento en la materia. Sobre todo porque estaba muy dispuesto a llenar al otro con detalles.

—¡Kacchan es mi mejor amigo! ¡Él es taaan genial! ¡Su quirk le permite sudar nitroglicerina y detonarla como explosiones! ¡Como, BOOM! Me da mucha envidia, ¿sabes? —hizo un puchero que mezclaba frustración y exitación, seguramente porque mientras realmente tenía envidia hacia éste 'Kacchan', también estaba emocionado por poder presumir que conocía a alguien tan afortunado. Incluso Shouto pensaba que un quirk como ese era bastante cool—. Hablando de quirks, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Sorprendido por el repentino cambio de sujeto, Shouto parpadeó, tentado incluso a señalarse a sí mismo para asegurarse de que la pregunta iba dirigida hacia él.

Descartó la idea casi al instante.

—U-um, todavía no puedo pronunciar el nombre que le dio el Doctor, p-pero puedo decirte lo que hace —ofreció—. ¿Ves mi pelo? Es como si fuera un chiste, supongo —dijo mientras sus dedos inconscientemente sujetaban las puntas blancas de su cabello; su favoritas y las que consideraba honestamente la parte más bonita de sí mismo, pues le recordaban al cabello de su madre—. Heredé ambos quirks de mis padres, así que puedo crear hielo con mi lado derecho y fuego con mi lado izquierdo.

—¡¿En serio?! —ahora había prácticamente estrellas en los ojos de Izuku—. ¡Woah! ¡Eso es tan cool! —exclamó el muchacho, sacudiéndose erráticamente como un instrumento mexicano—. ¡Eres tan cool, Shocchan!

Shouto sonrió ante el halago honesto, pero más que feliz por el mote que le había sido otorgado. _Shocchan._ De alguna manera ahora Shouto se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿Cuál es tu quirk, Izuku? —inquirió en un intento genuino por querer saber más del otro.

La energía de Izuku decayó un poco.

—Yo… no lo sé, todavía no se ha manifestado —su respuesta tomó a Shouto por sorpresa—. ¡Es raro, la mayoría de los niños en mi clase ya tienen el suyo! Es por eso que estoy esperando mi turno.

Ah, con que por eso estaba en el Hospital.

—… ¿Qué pueden hacer tus padres?

—Oh, mamá tiene Telekinesis, pero sólo puede mover cosas pequeñas —Izuku aceptó de buena gana el cambio de tema—. ¡Mi papá respira fuego, sin embargo!

—Es gracioso, el mío también tiene un quirk de fuego —a pesar de lo dicho no había ni una pizca de humor en los ojos de Shouto al mencionar a su padre.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Izuku con emoción—. ¡Qué coincidencia!

—Creo que el quirk de mi mamá es más bonito, sin embargo —añadió con rapidez—. Sus figuras de hielo son realmente bonitas.

—Hmnh —los rizos verdosos de Izuku rebotaron mientras asentía—. Los dos son buenos quirks para un héroe, ¡y tú tienes ambos! ¡Gah! ¡Estoy celoso, Shocchan! ¡Serías un gran héroe!

Los ojos heterocromaticos de Shouto se abrieron de par en par.

—… ¿Tú… de veras crees eso…?

—¡Claro! —le confirmó su amigo con una sonrisa—. A menos que… ¿No quieres ser un héroe? —Izuku ladeó la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en Shouto y llenos de preguntas.

—¡No! ¡Quiero ser un héroe, Izuku! —al menos Shouto tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado cuando les reclamaron estar haciendo mucho ruido, por lo que bajando el tono le susurró al otro—. Mi sueño es ser como All Might, ¿sabes? Ser un gran héroe que salva a todos con una sonrisa.

—¡No puede ser! —Izuku jadeó, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos—. ¡Ese también es mi sueño!

Podrían haber continuado hablando por siempre, más la voz monótona de una de las recepcionistas decidió que Shouto ya había tenido demasiada felicidad por un día.

— _Midoriya Izuku, por favor pase al consultorio 4. El Doctor lo atenderá en seguida._

—Aww, me tengo que ir —el peli-verde frunció el ceño, agitando los brazos mientras hacía un puchero—. ¡No! ¡Quiero hablar más con Shocchan, no es justo!

Shouto tampoco quería que se marchara, ¿pero cuándo la vida le había dado lo que quería?

—¡Izuku, vamos cariño! —llamó una mujer delgada de cabello verdoso, la madre de Izuku, sin duda.

—¡Ya voy, mamá! —Izuku suspiró pesadamente antes de sonreírle a Shouto una última vez—. ¡Nos vemos, Shocchan!

— _Eso espero_ —murmuró mientras veía al otro niño desaparecer por el pasillo que llevaba a los consultorios.

…

Apenas terminó de explicarle la situación a Minami-san, quien a pesar de no saber a quién era el padre de Shouto le ofreció su ayuda en todo lo posible, Miyuki se fue con un peso menos de encima al escuchar que podía ir a buscar los exámenes en un par de días.

Sin embargo, sus pocas inquietudes regresaron al reparar en el aspecto alicaído de Shouto incluso después de que abandonaran el Hospital. Si esto era por lo que sucedió en el interior del consultorio o se trataba de algo diferente, aquello era lo que tenía que averiguar.

—¿Shouto? —los hermosos ojos de su hijo se reunieron con los suyos—. Cariño, ¿te sientes bien?

Los mechones de coloración dispar pertenecientes al infante se mecieron en un gracioso rebote mientras éste negaba con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, mamá —el niño respondió, descartando así cualquier indicio de enfermedad o malestar físico. ¿Entonces qué podría ser? La mujer no tuvo que preguntar pues, tras mirar con duda en direcciones opuestas, Shouto se atrevió a compartir aquello que lo tenía perturbado—. Um, es sólo… cuando me pediste que saliera, conocí a un niño en la recepción y hablamos un rato. Me siento un poco raro cuando pienso sobre eso.

Y de repente todo tenía sentido.

—… Shouto, tú… ¿Hiciste un amigo?

Miyuki estaba a punto de llorar.

No podía creerlo. Su Shouto, su tímido y pequeño niño se las había arreglado para hacer un amigo.

—Yo, um, supongo. ¿Sí? —respondió inseguro.

La verdad es que Shouto estaba un poco incómodo por lo emocional que su madre parecía en ese instante. ¿Fue algo que dijo? ¿Acaso fue porque habló con desconocidos cuando no estaba permitido? ¿Estaba molesta porque habló con Izuku? Muchas posibilidades y cada conclusión a la que llegaba lo ponían más y más nervioso.

Entonces su madre acarició su cabeza.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Shouto.

Su sonrisa era hermosa.

Shouto finalmente se permitió relajarse, al grado de liberar el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo. ¡Su madre no estaba enojada! Qué alivio.

—… ¿Pero por qué me siento así, mamá? —se atrevió a preguntar. Ya que su madre no estaba enojada, tal vez respondería a sus dudas—. ¿Es normal?

—Te divertiste con él, ¿verdad? —su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver al niño asentir sin vacilar—. Entonces _es_ normal. Eso que sientes debe ser nostalgia, significa que lo extrañas y quieres jugar con él de nuevo alguna vez.

—Ya veo —fue su corta respuesta, procesando sus palabras. Entonces su semblante cambió—. No creo que padre me deje.

Eso fue todo.

La locura de Miyuki fue pateada hacia la parte posterior de su mente por su instinto maternal. Odiaba ver esa expresión sombría en Shouto, era simplemente _doloroso._ Un niño de su edad no debería tener razones para poner una cara como esa.

Gracias a esto una vez más recordó su causa, que los resultados valdrían la pena. Sus miedos se hicieron minúsculos gracias a la ola de valentía que la atravesó.

Ya lo sabía, pero ahora lo reafirmaba: nunca podría darle a sus niños la felicidad que se merecían, no de seguir con su silencio. No de no atreverse a hacer la diferencia y exponer su cruel realidad al mundo.

Frenó su paso, agachándose hasta su preciado hijo. Los pequeños ojos heterocromaticos de Shouto la miraron haciendo un millón de preguntas que jamás exteriorizó en voz alta. Miyuki apretó su mano.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó la mujer suavemente—. El niño que conociste, Shouto —aclaró al ver la duda pintada en el rostro del infante—. Dime como se llama tu amigo.

—Midoriya Izuku.

Se notaba la forma en que se había esforzado repitiendo el nombre para no olvidarlo. En la forma orgullosa en la que se infló su pequeño pecho, la sonrisa en su cara, el brillo en sus ojos.

Su Shouto era precioso.

—Shouto —el niño alzó la cabeza al ser llamado, sólo para sentir la palma de su madre acariciar sus cabellos con gentileza—. Te prometo que la próxima vez que veas a Izuku-kun, podrán jugar juntos todo lo que quieras.

La sonrisa en su rostro era algo que valía la pena proteger con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


End file.
